The present invention relates to a terminal device for an electric system of a vehicle, which terminal device is arranged for electrically coupling the electric system of the vehicle with a connection unit of the vehicle that is arranged separate from the vehicle and electrically connected with an electrical energy source and that has a locking means, by means of which the connection unit can be locked when connected with the terminal device. Moreover, the invention relates to a vehicle with an electric system and to a method for operating an electric terminal device for an electric system of a vehicle for electrically coupling the electric system of the vehicle with an electrical power source arranged separate from the vehicle, for which purpose a connection unit that is electrically connected with the electrical power source and is arranged separate from the vehicle is connected with the terminal device and locked.
In motor vehicles that are at least partially, in particular predominantly driven electrically, a vehicle battery, which provides the required electrical power for a driving operation of the vehicle, is charged via an electrical outlet on the vehicle, to which a plug connected to a public power grid can be connected. When not in the driving state, the vehicle can be charged in this manner in the idle state, so it is preferably fully charged for subsequent intended uses.
Vehicles of the generic type are in particular motor vehicles that can be driven at least partially by means of an electric drive, such as electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles or the like.
A charging process is performed, depending on the type of the motor vehicle, by inserting a non-lockable charging plug into the charging socket or the charging receptacle of the vehicle whereupon, for example, the charging process is started immediately. However, the use of non-lockable vehicle connectors enables misuse by third parties, especially when the vehicle is parked. For this reason, a locking means is usually provided, which mechanically locks the charging plug when plugged into the charging socket, thereby making it more difficult for unauthorized third parties to separate the charging plug from the charging socket. The locking means may include retaining claws, latching lugs or the like, which can be operated for unlocking only from inside the vehicle.
Moreover, such vehicles may have a timer which, due to program control, allows making the vehicle available to the user at a programmed departure time charged and air conditioned. The timer can be programmed, for example, with respect to charge settings and the selection or change of a charging mode, such as immediate charging, timer-controlled charging or the like can be carried out via an infotainment device or even via a combination device. Furthermore, apps for smartphones may be provided.
A charging process is then generally started, terminated or canceled by making or breaking the connection between the connector and the charging socket or receptacle. In addition, a charging process can be interrupted by means of the infotainment- and/or apps-applications.
Disadvantageously, it has been found that to terminate or cancel a charging process in conjunction with a lockable charging plug, the user must first enter the vehicle in order to unlock the plug inside the vehicle. The user must then again exit the vehicle to remove the plug from the charging socket or the charging receptacle. The user must therefore perform an annoying entry and exit process in order to make the vehicle ready for driving.
It is likewise disadvantageous to have the user perform an entry and exit process when switching between timer-controlled charging and immediate charging.
The use of a mobile radio terminal, in particular a smartphone app executable by the mobile radio terminal for unlocking or changing the charging program, has proven unreliable because—depending on the vehicle's location—a radio-based communications link may be unreliable, so that the desired function cannot be performed. In addition, there is a risk that an accidental misuse can cause unintentional unlocking. This would be associated with the termination of the charging process, so that the vehicle would not be properly charged. Moreover, this creates opportunities for misuse by third parties.
US 2012/0083148 A1 discloses a locking device for a power supply connector.
US 2011/0294238 A1 describes a connector locking device.
DE 10 2012 217 278 A1 discloses a locking device for an electric vehicle charging connector.
It is thus the object of the invention to improve on the aforementioned problems.